Crónicas de la Orden Oscura
by Aoki Aisaka
Summary: Las relaciones entre los exorcistas parecen rígidas y frías, pero en realidad no lo son. Y se demuestran con los actos más simples e imperceptibles.  Allen/Lenalee, Lavi/Lenalee, y otros...jiji
1. Nuevo Día

**Disclaimer: **Todo de Katsura Hoshino *3*

_**Importante**_: Centrado en el ambiente creado entre los capítulos 38 y 39 del anime (por si no entienden algunas partes, ...aunque es tan cortito T_T). El Conde del Milenio ha decidido jugar su primera ficha y envía un ejército de Akumas a la cuidad española de Barcelona. Komui anticipándo el desastre moviliza una legión de buscadores hacia la zona pero no presentaron grandes desafíos y fueron mancillados por el ejército del Conde.

Allen y Lenalee solo tienen una misión, encontrar y proteger a uno de los cuatro generales. Son avisados de la situación en el sur de Europa pero para cuando llegan es demasiado tarde.

* * *

Nuevo Día

Lenalee caminaba con pasos pesados hacia la fuente que había encontrado seguida de Allen. No había razón por el cual estar feliz que cuando llegó hasta las ruinas de aquel parque se desplomó en la orilla de la fuente.

-Lenalee ¿Estas bien?-

¿Acaso podía encontrar una respuesta honesta a esa pregunta ahora que se acercaba el principio del fin? Le devolvió el silencio de la fría noche de Barcelona. Todo un día de viaje para nada. Para cuando llegaron lo único que reconocieron del grupo de buscadores fueron sus ataúdes.

Se llevó las manos al rostro cubriéndose de su amigo. La garganta le quemaba y la tristeza volvía a aflorar pensando en la familia que acaba de perder. No vio cuando Allen se sentó a su lado pero si sintió una mano tímida que le tomaba la suya y la alejaba de su rostro, alejando la barrera que contenía sus lágrimas.

-Lenalee…-

-Allen…-los labios trémulos le hacían tartamudear el nombre que tanto adorada - ¿Crees que si hubiéramos llegado más temprano…lo hubiéramos salvado?-

El joven exorcista se tomó un momento para mirar a su alrededor sin soltar la mano de su compañera. El silencio desolador de las ruinas de Barcelona le reportaba un informe detallado del desastre. Lo que hace horas había sido un pequeño mercado próspero parecía sumido en las miserias de la guerra. Y eso exactamente hacia lo que se dirigían.

Si era justamente eso, una guerra, resultaba inevitable que las personas resultaran muertas. Sin embargo no quiso decirle eso a la joven china y secó con el dorso del guante las tibias lágrimas que corrían por las mejillas de Lenalee, que se escurrieron intrusas entre la tela blanca.

-Yo…no lo sé- fue lo único que le pudo responder sumido en sus propios pensamientos – Tal vez podríamos haberlos salvado, es nuestra tarea después de todo. Me convertí en un exorcista para salvar a las almas dentro de los Akumas y también para salvar a las personas pero…no sé si mi poder…- se miró la izquierda, aquella extremidad que le servía de arma, aquella mano morada, su Inocencia -…será suficiente-

Lenalee lo miró arrepentida de haber preguntado, prefería tragarse su angustia y mostrar una sonrisa que sabía le sería devuelta. Apretó la mano de Allen que continuaba sosteniendo su mejilla, aún más contra su piel para sentir la tibieza aunque fuera a través de la tela.

Esbozó una curva en sus labios nerviosos y tomó aire a bocanadas tratando de calmar los espasmos del llanto.

-Lo siento-

-¿Eh?-

-Perdóname por haber mencionado esto. Lo que menos necesitamos ahora es estar deprimidos tenemos mucho todavía por hacer- comentó con aparente calma.

El de cabellos blancos asintió algo confundido.

-Pero no pude dejar de pensar que si tú hubieras estado en ese batallón…que si tu hubieras…- las lágrimas comenzaban a resbalar de nuevo. Allen comprendió y secó nuevamente sus ojos verdes. -…no sé qué hubiera hecho…no quiero vivir sin ti- terminó en un susurro acurrucándose en el regazó del exorcista, sintiendo la tibieza que desprendía su cuerpo a través del tapado negro y blanco. En el medio de su llanto sintió como unos brazos la envolvían.

A lo lejos el sol se levantaba en el horizonte anunciando un nuevo día. Todavía tenían una misión que cumplir: encontrar al General Cross y serles de escoltas. Y aunque las circunstancias parecían desalentadoras todavía tenían una razón para seguir viviendo.

-Siempre estaré Lenalee, te lo prometo- dijo acomodando su mentón entre las colitas de cabello verde.

-Gracias Allen. Yo también…permaneceré a tu lado- se perdió en el sopor de aquel abrazo que le brindaba el soporte y la protección que anhelaba. Cerró sus ojos y por un momento, que le parecieron un par de minutos, consiguió conciliar el sueño. Un sueño placentero y no aquella pesadilla recurrente a la que no le encontraba significado aún.

Al rato volvió a despertar con el sonido de unos pasos en la piedra. Desarmó, reticente, aquella posición acogedora entre el pecho de Allen para poder observar mejor quien se acercaba.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?- preguntó él.

Asintió.

-¡Hey! Ustedes dos-

-¡General Tiedoll!-

-Pronto saldrá el sol-

* * *

GrAcIaS Por LeeR! n_n


	2. Gracias

**Disclaimer: **Todo de Katsura Hoshino. Y si fuera mío no estaría donde estoy en este momento...MAUHAHAHAHAHAH! (sentada en frente de la compu ¬¬...en fin)

**Importante: **Situado en el capítulo 44 del anime. Uno de los integrantes de la familia Noah logró separar al grupo de Cross. Allen y Krory estaban perdidos en medio de la montañan cerca de los Himalayas, y Lavi y Lanelee ya estaban por llegar a China. En medio de unos acantilados fueron atacados por Akumas dejando a Lenalee en un estado débil y febril a varios kilómetros del pueblo más cercano, y siendo el herido en el brazo también.

Sin embargo logró llevarla hasta donde el viejo Bookman los rescató y los llevó a la posada más cercana. Luego de un intensivo tratamiento la fiebre de Lenalee bajó y volvió a abrir los ojos. Le agradeció a Lavi por haberla salvado pero aparentemente con palabras no bastaba.

* * *

Gracias

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se decidió a dar un paseo por los pasillos de la estancia con cuidado de no golpear su brazo derecho. Se miró las vendas que colgaban desde su hombro, envolviendo todo su brazo. El dolor había pasado y el peligro también aunque todavía sentía que algo faltaba.

-Me pregunto, ¿Por qué me siento así?- se sacudió los cabellos pelirrojos y siguió vagando sin rumbo por la estancia –Todo salió bien, el viejo Panda vino a salvarnos, destruimos un par de Akumas, y Lenalee se recuperó- de repente una mezcla de sentimientos lo asaltó -¡Entonces porque me siento así!- de un puñetazo golpeó la primera pared que tenía frente suyo. Sin darse cuenta de que no era una pared sino una puerta…

-¡Ups! Bueno no es mi problema- …la puerta de su habitación – Ahhh…- suspiró mientras se adentraba arrastrando los pies, cansado.

Se acostó en la cama cuidadosamente de no enredarse con los vendajes que ya comenzaban a estorbarles. El viejo panda había hecho un buen trabajo como siempre y aunque le había obligado a usar los paños por precaución le causaban una comezón irritante. También había cuidado a Lenalee y le sorprendió su rápida recuperación.

Había pasado días con alta fiebre y sin importar cuantas compresas de agua fría pusiera sobre su frente la fiebre no menguaba. Había comenzado a pensar que sus cuidados eran inservibles y que en vez de curarla la estaba empeorando. Sin contar la mezcla de sentimientos encontrados que le hacían fruncir el ceño cuando, en el medio de delirios, Lenalee despertaba en medio de la noche llamando entre balbuceos el nombre de su amigo.

-Allen, Allen, Allen…¿Acaso es todo en lo que ella podía pensar?-

Se dio la vuelta para mirar el techo, irritado, confundido.

Había hecho todo lo posible por mantenerla a salvo, la cargó y caminó con la exorcista a cuestas en medio de un acantilado, bajo la lluvia, escapando de los Akumas. Y todo lo que había recibido como recompensa había sido un simple: "Gracias por cuidarme hasta el final". Sin embargo cuando Lenalee le pidió repetidas veces que la dejara y se salvara, no pudo y voluntariamente seguía cargándola sobre su espalda para tratar de salvarse ambos. Fue una acción solidaria.

-Lavi eres un idiota- se reprochó a si mismo tapándose los ojos con el brazo sano.

Entonces…¿Qué estaba esperando? ¿Acaso esperaba recibir algo a cambio de una acción solidaria? Era su deber, eran compañeros de Orden.

TOC TOC

-Ya vete viejo-

La puerta se entreabrió –Soy yo- sonó la suave voz de Lenalee en la oscuridad.

-¡¿Qué—Qué haces aquí?- de un respingo se incorporó en su cama. Lenalee llevaba una bata color rosa pálido y el cabello suelto como pocas veces. Antes de entrar Lenalee miró la puerta detenidamente.

-Oye, hay bollo en tu puerta- dijo señalando un pedazo de madera hundida.

-Si ya lo sé. ¿Qué, solo vienes a informarme eso?- contestó de mala gana, o tratando de aparentarla.

-No…- caminó sigilosa hasta quedar frente a la orilla de su cama.

-¿Entonces?-

-Vine a darte las gracias…apropiadamente-

-Pero de que estas— su parloteo se silenció. Sus labios sellados contra los de Lenalee. Se sentían tibios y húmedos, conjugando un beso suave y efímero. Gratificante.

-Gracias- susurró directo en sus labios cuando se separó. Lavi deseó que no lo hubiera hecho pero sus brazos no se movían, ni el bueno ni el dañado, y la joven exorcista se dio la vuelta para abandonar su habitación y no pudo hacer nada para detenerla.

Se recostó nuevamente en el colchón con el corazón acelerado y una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, ese beso se había lavado toda la amargura. Se llevó el índice a los labios tratando de recordar y grabar. Se sentía satisfecho y debía admitir que era un buen método para dar las gracias.

-STRIKE- exclamó antes de enrollarse en las sábanas y echarse a dormir.

* * *

GrAcIaS PoR LeeR!

Tal vez alguna gente sólo leyó el manga y no se si coinciden los eventos con los del anime. Además fue una serie de filler (pero un lindo relleno n_n) y yo se que hay capítulos que no se acuerden.

Hasta yo los tuve que volver a ver porque no me acordaba XDD pero bueno...esta serie me encanta! así que vuélvanla a ver! ...(¬¬publicidad descarada XD )


	3. Aperitivo

**Disclaimer: **Bueno lo de siempre...yo no soy Katsura, si no, la serie estaría repleta de fanservice de Allen. O/O

**Importante**: Ya no me acuerdo que capítulo era. Creo que el 57. Lavi, Lenalee, Krory y Bookman siguen en la búsqueda del general Cross, llegan hasta China con la pista de que se encuentra en uno de los hoteles más importantes de la zona. El hotel de Anita, allí les informar de que Cross en realidad ya no se encuentra más en el hotel y a partido hacia Japón. De inmediato Anita les deja a su disposición su barco y les informa que un exorcista enviado por la Orden se les va a unir.

Y no es ni más ni menos que Miranda. Antes de partir Miranda activa su Inocencia, así cuando sucede algún desperfecto el reloj de Miranda vuelve atrás el tiempo y lo vuelve a restaurar. Sin embargo Miranda debe permanecer despierta para que la restauración tenga efecto.

* * *

Aperitivo

-Miranda san…¡Miranda san!-

Eran pasadas las doce, tarde para andar levantada. Pero aquellos ruidos extraños y bulliciosos provenientes de la cocina la habían despertado de su sueño y de la comodidad de su cama.

El barco de la señorita Anita era grande y espacioso, tanto que se llegó a perder tratando de llegar hasta el origen de los ruidos. Hasta que dio con la puerta indicada. Desde adentro se escuchaban tintineos de colisiones metálicas y sonidos sordos de objetos que caían y una variedad más que no pudo identificar.

-Miranda- llamó otra vez segura de que se trataba de su torpe amiga exorcista. Había estado despierta por dos días consecutivos en aquel barco manteniendo su Inocencia activada, cumpliendo con su deber. No era nada extraño encontrarla en los lugares más remotos a las horas más remotas.

Abrió la puerta. Platos rotos, cacerolas caídas, frutas y verduras regadas en el suelo. Una manzana rodó hasta los pies de Lenalee. Miranda estaba agachada recogiendo con movimientos sigilosos y manos temblorosas todo lo que encontraba a su paso, gimoteando entre dientes reproches inentendibles. Hasta que fue a dar con la manzana y se percató de que no estaba sola.

-¡Ahhhh!- exclamó al ver el pie

-Miranda calma soy yo, Lenalee- dijo con voz calmada, somnolienta.

-Pheeww, Lenalee ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora?-

-Bueno…pues…- miró a su alrededor tratando de hacer obvia su respuesta.

-¡Hay lo siento mucho! Es que como no puedo dormir estoy aburrida. Solo estaba buscando algo en que distraerme- se levantó arrepentida de haber visitado la cocina. No sabía exactamente que estaba esperando encontrar para entretenerse. Todas aquellas tareas que requerían de alguna experiencia previa o de algún tipo de capacidad le traían recuerdos amargos de los infinitos trabajos que había perdido.

Devolvió todas las frutas a la canasta que estaba sobre la mesada con delicada paciencia. Una por una, se tomó tanto tiempo que cuando quiso retomar la conversación con su amiga, Lenalee luchaba contra sus párpados para que no se cerraran y sostenía su cabeza contra el marco de la puerta. Sonrió levemente al verla tan pacífica y de puntas de pie se dirigió hacia la repisa de las cacerolas con un par de ellas en la mano.

Ya estaba cerca, a punto de lograrlo. Deslizó una tras otra las cacerolas dentro del estante con calma y paciencia, evitando que chocaran entre ellas para no hacer ruido. Ya solo quedaba una, tirada en suelo, que había olvidado de recoger. Volvió sobre sus pasos, echándole un vistazo a Lenalee que se había quedado dormida de pie, con el marco de la puerta haciendo de colchón.

Tomó la cacerola y volvió a dirigirse al estante con pasos más fuertes. Todo un éxito. Después de terminar de arreglar iría un rato a la proa del barco, los marineros le habían comentado que ver el amanecer desde allí era el espectáculo más fantástico que se podría imaginar.

-Debe ser hermoso…ahh…-suspiró risueña- El viento fresco de la mañana…el cielo celeste…ahh, sería lindo que alguien me acompañara- volteó nuevamente hacia el marco de la puerta. Distracción. Tropezón. Caída. -¡Ahhh!- buscó frenéticamente con las manos un lugar de donde aferrarse. Una pésima idea asirse de la base de madera del estante.

Como si fuera en cámara lenta, observó horrorizada como la madera cedía bajo la presión de su mano y rompía en dos con un crujido.

-¡Nooooooo!-

Y se formaba un tobogán para que una tras otra las cacerolas resbalaran del estante, a dar a la cabeza de Miranda y fueran a parar al piso. Golpeando una contra la otra y con las cerámicas. Tintineando, retumbando, despertando.

-¡¿EH? ¡¿Qué pasó?- exclamó Lenalee al despertar súbitamente y poniéndose en guardia.

-¡¿Hay pero que es todo ese ruido?-

-¡Ya cállate mocoso engreído!-

-¡Yo no estoy haciendo ese ruido viejo panda!-

-¡Eliade!-

Despertaron de un salto los tres exorcistas en la habitación. Lavi se puso en guardia y tomó su martillo, Krory se refregó los ojos tratando de esclarecer su mente. Su estómago rugió, tenía hambre. Dos días habían pasado desde que no se daba un festín con la sangre de Akumas y aunque la comida normal pudiera llenar el vacío, no era lo mismo.

Se escuchaban las voces gritar desde habitaciones contiguas. Mientras en la cocina Miranda se desplomaba nuevamente en el suelo sosteniendo su cabeza entre las manos. Temblorosa.

-P-p-p-p-p…¿Por qué esto me pasa a mí? Estaba a punto de poner todas las cosas en su lugar, justo cuando me resbalo, ¿Acaso se puede ser más desafortunada?-

-No es tu culpa Miranda, ¿Por qué no dejas todo esto y vas a tomar un descanso? ¿Vale?- dijo Lenalee.

-Con que de aquí viene todo el ruido-

-Miranda ¿Estas bien?-

Lavi se asomó con cautela por el marco de la puerta y bajó su martillo, que sostuvo en guardia hasta estar seguro de que no se trataba de nada serio. Krory lo siguió sosteniendo su estómago con cara famélica.

-Lavi, Krory. Lamento haberlos despertado. Parece que mi estupidez no tiene límites-

-Parece que no- contestó Lavi jocoso rascándose la cabeza hasta que recibió un coscorrón.

-¡Cállate idiota!...Miranda ¿Qué hacías aquí en la cocina? ¿Por qué están todas estas cacerolas tiradas?- el olor que desprendía de aquel lugar no alentaba a Krory, tal vez no era fuerte, pero el aroma de comidas pasadas permanecía en el ambiente. Dándole al lugar una deliciosa atracción. Se le hacía agua la boca y miraba a su alrededor como si las paredes fueran comestibles.

-Yo sólo estaba aburrida, lo siento. Estaba pensando en cocinar pero…-

-¡COMIDA!- exclamó el vampiro con un destello en sus ojos.

-Entonces traje mi martillo para nada- la Inocencia de Lavi tomó su forma original y la metió dentro del bolsillo.

-Así parece ser…ahhhhhh- Lenalee bostezó y se refregó los ojos- podemos volver a dormir ¡Buenas noches todos!- sin mediar más palabras se retiró.

-Bien, ¡Vámonos Kro-chan!...eh ¿Kro-chan? ¡Ehhh!-

Krory se aferraba al zapato de Miranda como si su vida dependiera de eso, rogando y llorando como un niño que le hiciera algo de comer mientras refregaba el rostro en las botas lustrosas de la exorcista.

-¿E-e-e-estás seguro de que quieres probar MI comida? T-t-te aviso que no es muy buena que digamos-

-¡Si, por favor! Lo que sea-

_**Huevos**_

-A ver…veamos…mmm-

Observaba cada frasco con detenimiento pero el envase era confuso. El salero, el pimentero y el tarro de azúcar eran exactamente iguales y ninguno tenía rótulo, lo único que los distinguía eran las singulares disposiciones de los agujeros en la boquilla.

-ta te ti suerte para mi…-

Luego del ruego dramático del vampiro no le pudo negar que intentaría cocinar pero se ahorró la garantía de una comida sabrosa y bien adornada. Krory la miraba desde sus espaldas mientras canturreaba un susurro melódico y apuntaba con el índice a los frascos hasta que se decidió por uno. Insegura. Desde que la había conocido llevaba esa aura alrededor suyo.

Inservible, se llamaba a ella misma. Y le producía un vacío dentro suyo, él mismo tenía su buena dosis de autoestima destructiva de vez en cuando pero ser exorcista era lo mejor que sabía hacer.

Miranda salteó los huevos que se estaban cocinando en una sartén y se masticaba las uñas frenética.

Se lo haría saber. Era una buena exorcista. Lo demás no importaba.

-¡Ahhhhh!- exclamó Miranda mirando cuando de repente el sartén se prendió fuego.

-¡Miranda!-

Las llamas se habían extendido desde la hornalla y envolvían en una llamarada el metal. Krory fue de inmediato en su ayuda. Tenía que apagar el fuego con algo. A un costado de la heladera había bidones, tomó uno sin pensarlo y lo destapó arrojando el contenido líquido sobre el fuego. Éste, en vez de apagarse se avivó desprendiendo humo con olor a alcohol.

-¿Qué fue lo que le tiro Krory san?- preguntó asustada tomándolo del brazo.

-Ehhh…- del otro costado del bidón leía en letras góticas: _Cabernet Suavignon_ -…no importa-

-¡Hay que apagar el fuego, si no el barco se va a incendiar y nos vamos a ahogar y nunca llegaremos a Japón y Conde del Milenio ganará!- auguraba mientras corría de un lado al otro de la cocina con desesperación. Al vampiro le pareció divertida la situación y suspirando con la calma debida abrió el grifo del agua llenando una pequeña jarra y la echó sobre el sartén. El fuego se esfumó completamente.

Miranda estaba sorprendida.

-¡Krory san lograste apagarlo! Eres mi héroe-

-En realidad no fue nada-

-Pero salvaste de que el barco se incendie, de que nos ahogáramos y podremos ir a Japón y vencer al Conde el Milenio y…-

Krory rió por lo bajo, lo había llamado _héroe._

_**Panceta**_

-No sabes cuánto lo lamento Krory- se disculpaba Miranda. Jugaba con las manos, nerviosas. Apoyadas sobre su falda. En el fuego había dejado dos trozos de panceta para acompañar el intento de huevo frito. Como no supuso una comida de mucho cuidado lo dejó que se cocinara a fuego bajo en otra sartén y pode tener la oportunidad de hablar con el exorcista.

-Por favor no te disculpes Miranda. Somos compañeros ¿No? Nos tenemos que ayudar el uno al otro-

-Si…- la mirada de Miranda se apagó – Pero parece que yo no sirvo para ayudar a nadie-

-Por favor no digas eso- recordó que tenía algo que decirle, un mensaje que transmitir- Todos estamos aquí para dar lo mejor. Gracias a ti es que estamos todavía en este barco con vida. ¡Eres una buena exorcista!-

Miranda abrió los ojos.

-Pero…yo-

Krory siguió.

-Y ser exorcista significa a ayudar a muchos aún sin que ellos sepan que los salvamos. Estoy seguro de que has salvado a muchas personas Miranda, y lo seguirás haciendo-

Pequeñas, débiles, ínfimas lágrimas se le formaban en los ojos. Con todo lo que odiaba hacer llorar a una mujer. Algunas rodaban por su mejilla y se desviaban cuando cruzaban la curvatura ondulante de su sonrisa temblorosa. Se le formó una en su propio rostro y con el pulgar secó las lágrimas de Miranda. Mirándola a los ojos la vista se le desvió por encima de su hombro hasta la hornalla. Donde nuevamente una pequeña bocanada de humo se dispersaba desde el sartén.

-Ehh…el tocino-

-Si, tengo que salvar el tocino…¿Hmm?...¡La panceta!- exclamó y rápidamente fue a sacar la sartén del fuego.

-K-k-k-kr ¡Krory!-

-¿Qué sucede Miranda?-

-!Wuaaaa!- Miranda se giró con dramatismo para mostrarle dos pequeñas tiras negras chamuscadas.

_**Omelette **_

Los dos intentos fallidos ya estaban en el plato frente a la mesa. Ahora lo único que faltaba era la _'piece de resistance'_ como le había llamado Krory.

-¿No habías hecho ningún omelette antes?-

-No en realidad. Cuando vivía sola acostumbraba a tomar sopa. Además con todos los trabajos perdidos no tenía dinero para comprar los elementos – comentaba con una sonrisa que le decía a Krory que había entendido su mensaje. Se alegró. –Sin contar que viví un mismo día diez veces, así que comía y tomaba lo mismo día tras día-

-Oh si, me han contado la historia de la Ciudad Atrapada en el Tiempo. Pero al final pudiste salir ¿No? Con tu Inocencia-

Miranda asintió, después de tanto tiempo se volvía a sentir bien. Krory tenía razón, sin importar si las cosas que hacía le salían bien o mal debía asegurarse que uno de sus trabajos estuviera bien hecho porque de eso dependía la vida de muchas personas. Y lejos de que la idea le aterrara la hacía sentir como antes no había podido sentirse. Le hacía sentirse útil.

-¡Bien!- exclamó tomando enérgicamente con ambas manos el satén, la mezcla ligera ya estaba más sólida. Si recordaba las indicaciones de Krory correctamente, éste era el momento para sacar el omelette del fuego con una sola maniobra. Debía manejar el sartén rápidamente con suficiente movimientos para que la masa se despegara, diera un vuelta en el aire y cayera sobre la superficie metálica. –Aquí vamos-

-Tu puedes Miranda- la alentaba el exorcista desde atrás.

-Uno, dos, ¡Tres!-

Miranda cerró los ojos, levantó el sartén en el aire, sintió como la masa se despegaba a través del mango. Esperó. Abrió los ojos lentamente, detrás suyo podía escuchar la respiración de Krory desvariar. Abrió un ojo, abrió el otro. Observó.

-¿Eh?...¿A dónde se fue el omelette?-

-¡Jajajaj!- Krory había roto en carcajadas y se secaba las lágrimas de los ojos con una mano y se sostenía el estómago con la otra. Miranda buscó la comida por todos lados hasta que se le ocurrió mirar hacia arriba. Allí estaba el desgraciado, pegado al techo de la cocina.

-Jejejejej- la risa de Krory era contagiosa y terminó por unírsele.

Luego de terminar en la cocina, Miranda insistió en visitar la proa del barco. Sentados muy cerca de la punta tenían una espléndida vista del mar en toda su bastedad, el cielo se coloreaba de varios tonos de azul, celeste, y amarillo. El sol pronto saldría y ella estaría allí con Krory para verlo salir. El viento mecía sus cortos cabellos castaños y el pico blanco sobre el rostro del vampiro.

-De veras te agradezco que me acompañes y todas las cosas que has dicho pero…¿Te vas a comer eso?- preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Quién dijo que no?- desafió. Tomó el plato con ambas manos.

-¡No! de veras Kro chan, creo que no deberías…-

Pero fue tarde, de una sola bocanada engulló las tiras chamuscadas y los huevos fritos.

-Tiene sabor dulce- comentó degustando como si se tratara de una comida real.

-…entonces lo que le eché fue azúcar…-

-También sabe a vino y admito que la panceta tiene sabor ahumado, pero no moriré por eso- sonrió. Un haz de luz cálido le recorría el rostro y esa sonrisa se vio iluminada por los primeros rayos del sol. Miranda observó, absorta. Contenta.

-Gracias por quedarte conmigo. Te prometo que la próxima te prepararé un buen aperitivo-

* * *

GrAcIaS PoR LeeR!

Este se me hizo más largo que los otro, por que en principio tenía una idea corta. Un pequeño drabble como los anteriores. Pero a medida que escribía se me ocurrían todas estas cosas. Pobre Kuro chan, lo hice comer comida normal T_T


	4. Charla entre Chicas '¿Por que'

_**Disclaimer:**_ ninguno de los personajes me pertenece…a menos que (piensa al estilo Homero Simpson)

_**Importante: **_SPOILER para el que no ha visto toda la serie (sí, lo debería haber puesto al principio de TODO pero estaba tan entusiasmada que me olvidé u¬¬ ^^ ).

Esta historia se centra en Anita, la dueña del Hotel de China y del barco en el que el grupo de Cross viajó, ella tiene un pasado con Cross aunque no se muestre bien del todo en el anime, además sobra decir que Marian no es hombre de UNA sola mujer (because he's HOT and a BADASS…nosebleed) y por eso se muestra una parte de su pasado con él, más específicamente la de su juventud.

Sin embargo a mi entender, Anita fue una de las mujeres que más apreció. Y por eso esta historia…n_n

Ahh otra cosa, este capítulo se engancha con el anterior ("Aperitivo") pero solo en la primera parte.

* * *

Charla de chicas

_**¿Por qué?**_

Ya era tarde cuando Lenalee se despidió de la cocina para recorrer los pasillo de vuelta a su habitación, más la fresca brisa de la noche que se aventuraba por las ventanas del barco la habían despertado. Se detuvo frente a una ventana para dejar que el viento acariciara su rostro y algunos mechones verdes. Todos, a excepción de Krory y Miranda, parecían dormir pero a lo lejos escuchó un leve cuchicheo.

-Mahoja en serio no tienes nada de qué preocuparte-

Reconoció inmediatamente la voz suave de Anita y se acercó hasta la puerta por la cual la luz se filtraba debajo del marco.

-¿Estas segura de que estarás bien? Cuando la veo recordar a ese hombre—

-¡Voy a estar bien!- la voz de la capitana sonaba severa pero gentil, un sutil tono que usaba con su sirvienta. Lenalee se sintió tentada a seguir escuchando la conversación cuando de un segundo a otro la puerta se abrió revelando la enorme figura de la sirvienta.

-¿Lenalee, que haces aquí?-

-Yo…lo siento…solo pasaba por aquí-

-No deberías estar despierta tan tarde, vuelve a tu cuarto por favor-

-Si, si, en seguida-

-¡Mahoja!- le llamó la atención Anita en un tono jocoso y musical desde adentro de la habitación – Deja de ser tan severa con la señorita Lenalee. Seguro que tiene sus razones para andar despierta tan tarde-

Con un resoplo y los brazos cruzados Mahoja se dio media vuelta y siguió su camino por los pasillos. Antes de que Lenalee pudiera objetar Anita le guiñó el ojo. Comprendió rápidamente que Anita era el tipo de mujer despreocupada, una simple tontera como andar caminando por su barco no era razón suficiente para recibir un castigo. Además cuidaba con intuición femenina de complacer a todos los tripulantes de su barco, los conocía como la palma de su mano y les ofrecía todas las comodidades que les fuera posible. Exorcistas incluidos.

-Pasa Lenalee- no dudó en obedecer, aquella habitación le parecía de lo más acogedora – ¿Hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar?- le preguntó mientras tomaba un cepillo con una mano y con la otra sus largos mechones azabache.

-No, en realidad todo ha sido un malentendido. Me desperté porque escuché ruidos pero resultó ser que Miranda estaba en la cocina. No era mi intención aparecer de repente solo estaba paseando- comentó algo avergonzada.

-Ahh ya veo-

-Y luego la escuché hablar con Mahoja-

-Entonces escuchaste nuestro pequeño pleito- dijo Anita con la sonrisa fácil.

-Bueno….un poco ¡pero no era mi intención lo juro!-

-No te hagas problema, es solo que Mahoja se pone rara cuando hablamos de Cross-

Lenalee observó atenta las reacciones de Anita, cepillaba con delicadeza las hebras azabache, con paciencia, dejándolas sedosas y brillantes. No había muecas de dolor en sus facciones pero podía distinguir un dejo de melancolía en sus ojos. De inmediato recordó el relato de Allen acerca de su maestro, y de las varias desventuras que pasó a su lado viajando por el mundo y saldando sus deudas. Cada vez se convencía más de que la misión del General de destruir el Arca se estaba desvirtuando y convirtiendo en un viaje de placer.

-Anita san – comenzó – He escuchado varias cosas sobre Cross, historias que me contó Allen kun- Anita la miró de reojo sin dejar de cepillar su cabello.

-Ohh-

Lenalee dudaba de si seguir pero dentro suyo sabía que se moría por conocer la verdad, tal vez por eso se había detenido en su puerta. Un sentimiento tan bajo como la curiosidad – Lo llevaba de viaje a muchos lugares, especialmente a la India, pero nunca lo vio haciendo su trabajo de exorcista. Hasta mi hermano Komui cree que en vez de llevar a cabo la misión solo está perdiendo el tiempo y dinero en bares y mujeres…- inmediatamente se tapó la boca con la mano, como si hubiera confesado una herejía. Anita solo la miró y volvió a sonreír.

-Jejeje pareces asustada Lenalee chan, últimamente todo el mundo evita hablar de él pero no temas decir ese tipo de cosas frente a mí. Yo sé que tipo de hombre es Cross- dejando a un lado el cepillo tomó de una mesa un par de listones.

-Entonces…entonces ¡¿Por qué nos está ayudando? ¿Acaso tiene la esperanza de volver a ver a ese hombre tan frívolo e indiferente?-

Anita se volteó hacia ella quedando cara a cara, Lenalee deseó no haber dicho eso.

-¿Eso es lo que tú piensas o son palabras de Allen Walker? ¿Acaso el Bookman Lavi no dijo palabras hirientes acerca de la muerte de Allen y tú sin embargo no le contestaste?-

-Si…pero…Lavi es diferente…-aventuró en voz baja, aquello le había sonado como una reprimenda – Yo lo conozco y él no lo hizo a propósito, en el fondo él tiene un buen corazón y también esta angustiado por la noticia- se llevó una mano al pecho intentando olvidar el enorme vacío que le provocaba pensar que nunca más vería a Allen.

-¿Lo ves? Algunas personas encubren sus verdaderos sentimientos con acciones despectivas pero en el fondo no lo son- Lenalee meditó aquellas palabras y supuso saber hacia dónde se aventuraba la conversación – Cuando conocí a Cross…- Anita sonrió - a primera vista ¡me pareció el hombre más egocéntrico sobre la faz de la Tierra!-

'_¿Y qué es lo que acabo de decir?'_ pensó Lenalee.

-Pero conforme pasaba el tiempo me iba dando cuenta de lo errada que estaba- terminó de colocar los listones alrededor de su cabello formando una coleta, se llevó nuevamente la mano hacia la atadura, recordando.

Lenalee observaba la mirada de Anita cada vez más risueña a medida que avanzaba en sus memorias. La veía contenta así que no temió hacer la siguiente pregunta.

-¿Cómo conoció al General Marian Cross?-

Anita la miró con una sonrisa de costado, sus ojos negros fijos en los verdes. Se levantó de su lugar en la silla y se sentó sobre su cama – Ven siéntate a mi lado- la invitó palmeando un lugar en el colchón – Es una larga historia.

Continuará…

.

.

.

Inmediatamente (al estilo Los Simpson) XDD

* * *

GrAciAs PoR LeeR!


End file.
